


The Cinnamon Roll

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hunk (Voltron), Other, Prompt Fill, Silly, cinnamon roll Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Once again, the humans in the team confuse Coran.Sentence 28: “You’re like a giant cinnamon role.”





	The Cinnamon Roll

Hunk and Lance often have the weirdest conversations.

Such as early this morning, when Lance was cuddling Hunk on the couch and smiled as he said, “You’re like a giant cinnamon role.”

Coran looked up. “What did you just say?”

Hunk grinned, putting their arm around Lance. “He called me a cinnamon roll. It kind of means that I’m warm and kind and caring.”

“I thought that was a type of food,” Coran said.

“It is,” Lance said, confusing him further. “But it also means a kind person.”

Coran raised his eyebrows, as confused as before. “If you say so.”


End file.
